


The First Night

by Samunderthelights



Series: The End Of The Night [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Hi! Some time ago I had all these ideas for an Ubbe / Hvitserk story. I started writing loose 'scenes' for it, but the story never came together as I was hoping it would. So here are the little stories I have written over several months. The ideas changed over time, and every little story is a little different, but I have put them all together as part of a series called 'The End Of The Night'.This first one takes place in the time before Ragnar returns to Kattegat, so before we see the brothers having aged in the show.Enjoy! xx
Relationships: Hvitserk & Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: The End Of The Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592800
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some time ago I had all these ideas for an Ubbe / Hvitserk story. I started writing loose 'scenes' for it, but the story never came together as I was hoping it would. So here are the little stories I have written over several months. The ideas changed over time, and every little story is a little different, but I have put them all together as part of a series called 'The End Of The Night'.
> 
> This first one takes place in the time before Ragnar returns to Kattegat, so before we see the brothers having aged in the show. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

It’s only been a matter of weeks since Hvitserk has moved into Ubbe’s place. Ubbe had been the first to move away from his brothers and their mother, because he hadn’t been able to put up with them anymore. He had always needed more time alone, because while he had lived with them, he had always felt himself getting dragged into their little arguments and disagreements. And after years and years of putting up with it, one day he had simply packed up his things and moved out.  
After making the decision, he had finally found the time to focus on himself, on what he wanted, what he was feeling, what he thought of things, without everyone constantly trying to drag him to their side. Not being around his family all the time, had also made him appreciate his family more again, and when weeks ago, Hvitserk had asked Ubbe if he could move in with him, because he couldn’t stand the arguing at home anymore, Ubbe hadn’t hesitated to offer him a place to stay.

  
They had always been the best of friends, and while they love their other brothers, their bond has always been the strongest. Even when they had started arguing, and had started getting into physical fights over the years, their love for each other had still been just as strong as ever.

  
Ubbe can’t deny that he had been a little worried that they would start getting into arguments once they would be living together again, but now that they’re a little older, and perhaps a little wiser, there are no arguments anymore. Perhaps not having the rest of their family with them, whose constant arguing can drive anyone mad, makes a difference as well.

* * *

Ubbe has just gotten back from visiting a friend, and he is ready to tell Hvitserk all about this story he has heard about their brother. But when he gets inside, and he sees his younger brother, he stops right in his tracks, the story now all forgotten about. Hvitserk is sitting on the edge of his bed, his trousers pulled down, his dick in hand. He has his eyes closed, and he seems to be so into what he’s doing, that he doesn’t even notice that his brother has come home.

  
But when Ubbe bumps into the table, Hvitserk’s eyes shoot open, and he looks up at his brother, a panicked look on his face.

  
“When did you..!”

  
“Don’t mind me.” Ubbe shrugs, as he grabs himself a piece of bread. “I’ll just be…”

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think…,” Hvitserk begins, and he gets up, to pull up his trousers. But when he gets up, Ubbe can’t help but glance down. Hvitserk notices, and his face, which was already flushed to begin with, turns an even darker shade of red.

  
“You should take care of that,” Ubbe says, after what seems to be forever. He sits down at the table, and when Hvitserk hesitates, he can’t help but smile. “You’re just going to stand there?”

  
“No, I…” Hvitserk shakes his head, before sitting back down. Ubbe tries to ignore what is happening, only a few feet away from him, but the silence is making it impossible. He can hear every movement, Hvitserk’s breath quickening, he can almost hear his heart starting to beat faster. It takes all of his strength, trying not to look, and he finally gives in, and looks over his shoulder. Ubbe feels like he is struck by lightning, so he quickly looks away, and for a moment he wonders if he is punished by the Gods for what he has done.

  
But when, only moments later, he feels Hvitserk squeezing his shoulder, and he looks up at him, into his flushed face, he tells himself that it had been nothing.

  
“Better now?” he asks, when Hvitserk joins him at the table.

  
“I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

  
“I saw that,” Ubbe laughs, but his younger brother just shakes his head, a shy smile on his face. “Why don’t you find yourself a girl?”

  
“I’ve been with girls,” Hvitserk quickly says, an embarrassed look on his face, and Ubbe can’t help but laugh. “I have!”

  
“I believe you. But you live here now, you can do as you please. If you want to bring back a girl…”

  
“I tried that, remember?” Hvitserk asks, referring to the time he had tried to take a slave girl back to his room, and Aslaug had caught them. Aslaug had taken a dislike to the girl, and because she had already been drinking, she had thrown a fit, and it had ended with the girl being sent away, and Hvitserk not speaking to their mother for days. After that, he hadn’t tried bringing back girls anymore, because it wasn’t worth the arguments.

  
“You think I will throw a fit like our mother?” Ubbe asls. “She has no control over you anymore, Hvitserk. You can bring back a girl if you like,” he reassures his brother, before adding, “Or a man.”

  
“Do you think it’s true, what Ivar says about Sigurd?” Hvitserk asks, an uncomfortable look on his face. “That he…?”

  
“I don’t know. I also don’t care.” Ubbe shrugs, before picking up another piece of bread. “If Sigurd likes men, then… good for him.”

  
“Ivar says…”

  
“Ivar talks too much,” Ubbe snaps. “He is still just a boy, Hvitserk. Don’t listen to him. The nasty things he says about Sigurd… he is wrong. You know that, don’t you?”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“He is wrong, Hvitserk,” Ubbe says, noticing the uncomfortable look in his brother’s eyes. “So if you want to be with a man, don’t let him stop you.”

  
“Have you ever…?”

  
“Been with a man?”

  
“Mhm,” Hvitserk mumbles, but Ubbe just shrugs. “No?”

  
“I came close, once. But mother had been drinking, and I think she was upset over something Sigurd had done,” Ubbe explains. “So I had to send him away, before we could even get started,” he remembers, a shy smile on his face.

  
“Who was he? Do I know him?”

  
“He was no one,” Ubbe says, and by the look on his brother’s face, Hvitserk knows not to ask any further. “Just do what you like, Hvitserk.”

  
“If Ivar finds out, or mother…”

  
“I won’t tell them,” Ubbe reassures him, before placing his hand on the side of his younger brother’s face, and flashing a small smile. “Just be you, brother.”

* * *

Ubbe is almost asleep that night, when he hears his brother getting out of bed. He assumes he is going to relieve himself, or perhaps he is going to have a drink, but when he turns to look, he finds Hvitserk coming over to his bed.

  
Hvitserk sits down on the side of the bed, and without saying a word, he leans down to kiss Ubbe. There is a part of Ubbe that is telling himself to stop this, but he can feel himself putting his hand on Hvitserk’s neck, to make sure he can’t pull back just yet. The warmth of his mouth, the taste of his tongue, it is strangely familiar, and Ubbe struggles to catch his breath when Hvitserk finally sits back up.

  
But before he can even think about what is happening, his brother’s hand has already slipped underneath the furs he is lying under, and when Ubbe feels his hand, firmly taking hold of his dick, he gasps for air.

  
“What are you…?”

  
“I’m doing what you told me to do.”

  
“I didn’t mean…,” Ubbe tries, but he can already feel himself growing hard in Hvitserk’s hand, and there’s no point in denying that this is turning him on.

  
“Do you want me to stop?” Hvitserk asks, but he has a glint in his eye, and Ubbe knows that he knows exactly what he is doing to him. He knows that neither of them are going to stop this, and when he leans down to kiss Ubbe again, it is hungry, sloppy. It is longing for more.

  
But Hvitserk removes his hand from his older brother’s dick, and for a moment, Ubbe wonders if he is going to leave it here. Had he just been teasing? He knows they had played tricks on each other when they were younger, but if this is just another trick, then this is beyond cruel.

  
But Hvitserk removes the furs, exposing Ubbe’s naked body, and although they see each other naked all the time, this feels different; lying here, with an erection that has Hvitserk’s name written all over it, it makes Ubbe feel more than just a little exposed.

  
He is almost ready to tell Hvitserk to get out, to find somewhere else to live, that he is just as cruel as their brother, when he notices the nerves behind the façade that his brother is trying to keep up. He has a smile on his face, but there is fear in his eyes, and Ubbe realises that this isn’t a cruel trick. Not at all.

  
“Are you okay?” Ubbe asks, and Hvitserk nods, as his brother places a hand on his arm. “Do you want to go to sleep?”

  
“Not yet,” Hvitserk says, and he flashes a small, nervous smile. But then he seems to find a new confidence, because he leans down, and without hesitation, he wraps his mouth around Ubbe’s dick. Ubbe wasn’t expecting it, and not only feeling it, but watching it happen, it makes him feel like he is struck by lightning again. But he can’t even think about the Gods right now, as he watches Hvitserk’s head bop up and down, the feeling of his warm mouth nearly making his heart beat out of his chest.  
He brushes a hand through his brother’s hair, and he can’t help but smile, when Hvitserk looks up at him with big eyes, which are full of fire, hunger. Ubbe had watched dozens of girls do this to him, mostly slave girls he hardly knew, and it had gotten him off, but it hadn’t made him feel much. Perhaps because the girls hadn’t felt anything while they had done it. But seeing that fire, that hunger, in Hvitserk’s eyes, it makes Ubbe long for more. Makes him want to find out what else is hiding behind that fire.

  
“Hvitserk,” he whispers, as he brushes his hand through his brother’s hair again. Hvitserk looks up at him, licking his lips, a big smirk on his face. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

  
“Good,” Hvitserk laughs, before taking Ubbe’s dick into his mouth again.

  
“I thought Ivar was the crazy one,” Ubbe laughs, as he watches Hvitserk’s head bop up and down, with even more fire now. Even more hunger to reach its goal.

  
When Ubbe feels himself reaching his climax, he expects Hvitserk to jump up, horrified, like most girls had done. Or he expects him to spit it out on the floor, like he had seen the rest of the girls do. But when he watches his brother swallow, making sure not to spill a single drop, Ubbe looks at him with a look of awe on his face.

  
“What?” Hvitserk laughs, when he finally looks up at him, before licking his lips. Ubbe doesn’t know what to say, not anymore. But when Hvitserk wants to get up and get back to bed, he grabs his hand to stop him.

  
“Stay,” he says, and Hvitserk hesitates for a moment, but then he gets into bed with his brother, and he pulls the furs over them, before resting a hand on his brother’s chest.

  
Ubbe can see that he is shivering, so he places a hand on the side of his face, before carefully kissing him. But Hvitserk slides his tongue into his mouth, and when Ubbe tastes himself on his brother’s tongue, it almost makes him want to start all over again. But he knows that the moment has passed, that this was it. And when Hvitserk rests his head on his chest, he wraps his arms around him, holding him tight.

  
“I love you, brother.”


End file.
